victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Jade Gets Crushed
Jade Gets Crushed is the 11th episode of Victorious, Season 2 and the 31st episode overall. It aired on October 8th, 2011. Plot André wants Tori to help him record a song for a class, but she's busy, and Jade is the only other female vocalist he can find. He confesses to Beck that he is scared of her, just as she comes running in, threatening to kill Sinjin and throws her scissors at the wall. At first he's nervous about working with her, but she's nice to him and he starts to trust her more. When he can't think of the lyrics to the song, Jade sings something, and he becomes attracted to her, because she looks and sounds so beautiful when she sings. André goes over to Tori's house in the middle of the night, practically crying because he's so stressed about the situation. He says he's good friends with Beck, and doesn't want him to know that he's in love with his girlfriend, but he has a lot of trouble keeping his feelings a secret. Tori assures him that he's just over-tired and emotional, and he'll probably forget about it the next day, and he agrees. The next day, Beck and Jade walk up to Andre, and Jade wants to hear the song. He's terrified to reveal his feelings for her, so he rushes away, saying he'll just email her the song. Tori, realizing he still hasn't overcome his crush, invites him over and dresses up like Jade. She acts like Jade and insults him, trying to show him how Jade really is. Instead of being upset by this, he almost leans in to kiss her, because she looks so much like Jade. Andre stays up all night, writing a song called 365 Days for Jade. Tori believes that if he performs the song for her, he will be able to express his feelings and get over his crush. To hide the fact that the song is for Jade, and to avoid upsetting Beck, he replaces her name with the word "baby," and Tori says that he wrote it for his dog. At the end of the song, Jade hugs Andre. Tori asks if it worked, and he says it may take some time. However, a girl comes up to him asking to hang out, and Andre begins to forget about Jade. Subplot Tori wants to take an R&B singing class, but she must first pass the Tech Theater exam, and only has three days to study. Robbie tries to help Tori prepare for her Tech Theater Test by teaching her how to use tech equipment and practicing with her using cutouts of Cat (which she finds out about by "bouncing" into the room while they are practicing). However, Tori ends up being so good at it, she ends up getting a perfect score on her test, beating Robbie's record for Tech Theater Top Student. Running Gag Cat wears Jupiter Boots, and constantly bounces around, laughing. Trivia *Daniella Monet a.k.a Trina Vega is absent for this episode. It is her 2nd absence this season, and the 6th one overall. *This is the second time Jade's name is used as a title, the first being Jade Dumps Beck. *This is the third time one character on the show has dressed up like another character (the first being Cat as Sikowitz and Beck dressing as Tori, both in Beck Falls for Tori). *If you look closely at two parts in the promo for this episode, the clips are actually from Pilot, when Tori and Jade are playing Alphabet Improv. *This is the first episode of Victorious to be the only thing for Nickelodeon to premiere that night since Freak the Freak Out. *This is the 4th time André and Tori have sang a duet. *André could be the third person to have feelings for Jade, the first being Beck and the second being Sinjin. *In the scene where Robbie helps Tori practice for their examining in the Black Box Theater, she is wearing the same striped shirt she wore in Prom Wrecker when she was overviewing the prom plans. *Jade has sang quite a few times with the group, but this is only the 2nd episode in which she sings part of a song alone. The first was in Freak the Freak Out. *This is the first time Jade and André write a song together. *This is the first time Spaghetti Tacos have been mentioned on Victorious, they have been mentioned a number of times on iCarly. *The headphones that Jade wears were Beats headphones. *The red robot Beck is taking photos of is the one from another one of Dan's shows, "Drake and Josh". Dan confirmed this via Twitter: "Who recognized Beck's red ROBOT from @Victorious tonight? It's the ACTUAL ROBOT I used in an episode of Drake & Josh 4 or 5 years ago!" It's from the episode "The Drake and Josh INN". *When Jade sings for Andre, she is actually singing part of a real life song called Okay. It's the same song that Tori and Ryder sang in Beggin' on Your Knees . *Andre says that he replaced all of the "Jades" in the song for "babies." However, "Jade" only has one syllable while "baby" has two. Therefore "baby" would not fit unless Andre changed the song a bit. *In the promo for the episode. Tori is shown saying "Here's my back, get off it!" For some reason, that line was cut from the episode. *The characters break the fourth wall by commenting on the fact that nobody sits at the end of the table at the Asphalt Cafe that faces the camera. Goofs *Robbie said that Tori's time on her test was 28 seconds. In reality, it was 48 seconds. *During the scene where Tori is acting like Jade, in the beginning there is one round pillow under André, and one round one and one square one under Tori. After Tori says "I'll be way meaner to you" and André leans in to kiss her, there are two squre ones under André and one round one and one square one under Tori. After André says "Oh Jade,", you can see two square pillows on André's left side, a round one between the two of them and Tori holding a square one. When Tori hits him with the pillow, you can see a round one on André's left, one square one in Tori's hand and one round one behind Tori. Reception The episode has received mixed reactions so far. While it was praised for its solid comedy, the main criticisms were that it was different from some expectations, but more importantly its highly abrupt ending. It had 3.399 million viewers, currently a season low. Quotes *'Jade': I AM GONNA KILL HIM! *'André': Uh oh... *'Beck: '''What happened? *'Jade:' Sinjin ''sat on my new scissors! *'Beck:' Okay, okay. Calm down. *'Jade:' I'm not gonna calm down! They're bent, they've lost their siz! *''(Jade throws scissors on the wall)'' *'Beck:' You kids have fun. (kisses Jade on the cheek and leaves the room) ' *'''Tori: What are you doing in my house?! *'André': Why are you all dressed up like Jade?! *'Tori': Say something intelligent or shut your face! *'Mr. Vega': Hey Tori, have you seen my glasses? *'Tori: '(as Jade) I'm not your little "find-it girl" O.K., If you lost your glasses, why don't you lock yourself in the basement and cry about it! *'Mr. Vega: '''Dang, girl... *'André': (to Beck, about Jade) She scares me. *'Beck: Jade scares you? *'Andrè: '''She scares everybody! *'Tori (about cutouts) Does Cat know you have theses? *'Robbie' No, AND DON'T TELL HER. *'André': Uh, this is a song I wrote for, uh... *'Tori': (pulls microphone towards her) ...for his dog! *'André': ... I love my dog! *'André: '''So do you wanna like, see a movie? *'Tori: (As Jade) Sure. Lets go see Death of the Kitten! *'André: '''Ohhh, uh. So do you wanna just go get a hamburger? *'Tori: 'Beef makes me puke! *'Andé: 'Go make me cocoa! *'Tori: 'I'm not making cocoa! *'André: 'Ohh! *'Tori: What is wrong with you? *'Andre:' I think I'm in love with Jade. *'Tori:' (stares) I'll go make the cocoa. *'Jade':'' (Singing)'' **''There is no upper-hand,'' **''I'm giving you mine.'' **''It doesn't have to end up wasting your time.'' **''There's things that I could say,'' **''But hear it my way,'' **''I wanna let you know that it's all okay.'' *(André watches her in stunned silence) *'Jade': What 'dya think? *(André continues to stare) *'Jade': (Smiles) You liked that? *'André': Mhmm. *'Jade: '''Hey, you ever try this when you were a kid? *'André: Whoa, what are ya doing? *'Jade: '''Just give me your hand! Don't be a baby! *'André: 'Okay...I'm trusting you. *'Jade: 'Yeah, big mistake. *'Andre: ''(To Tori) Jade who? *'Cat: '''(hugging Andre) ''I love you, you were so good. *'Andre: '''Thank you so much. Photo Gallery To view the photos please click here Video Gallery To see the Video Gallery, click here. 211 Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes about Jandre Category:Episodes about Andre Category:Episodes about Jade Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes without Trina Category:Episodes about Jandre